Sisterly Conversation
by autumn midnights
Summary: "And I must ask you to please stop insulting my soon-to-be husband, because I could come back with many more things about Theodore than you could about Draco." Astoria and Daphne have a conversation before Astoria's wedding to Draco Malfoy. Astoria/Draco, Daphne/Theodore.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: For the 'Word Count Drabble Challenge' on HPFC. I was given the word count 995.

This can be considered a companion/sequel to my oneshot 'Secret Enemy', and also vaguely alludes to something mentioned in my other oneshot 'She's The Light', but you don't need to read those in order to understand this.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Daphne asks, her brow furrowing as a worried frown appears on her face. She's the prettier of the two girls, with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Astoria's plainer, with a pale complexion, hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. Today, though, she looks beautiful in a long white dress. "Astoria -"

"I know what I'm doing." The younger Greengrass sister carefully applies the last traces of makeup to her face, setting the cosmetics down with finality. It's her special day, and it won't be ruined by anybody. "We've been dating for a year and a half; there's no reason for us not to get married."

"There isn't?" Daphne laughs harshly, the sound contrasting sharply with her feminine, gentle appearance. "What about the fact that he was a Death Eater, and you could have been in Dumbledore's bloody Army for all the times that you fought back against the Carrows?"

"You know I did that on my own," she replies calmly, her sister's emotions not affecting her. She isn't detached, per se, but she's logical; she always thinks things through to determine the best course of action. It's hard to really upset her. The Sorting Hat almost put her in Ravenclaw because of her logic, and it might have, were it not for her pleading for Slytherin. "I went about that in a cautious way, Daphne, you know that. I was never caught; why, all I did was write rude messages and drawings on the chalkboards. That's nothing compared to what the D.A. did. Not to mention that you know the circumstances behind Draco taking the Dark Mark. He didn't exactly have a choice, and I highly doubt that you would have done differently."

"I want what's best for you," the older girl murmurs, running a brush through the ends of her hair. "I'm your older sister. I want you to be happy, and I can't see that occurring with Draco Malfoy, of all people. I knew him, since we were in the same year, and he never stopped talking about pureblood superiority and how Mudbloods -"

"Don't use that word."

"Proving my point. You, who won't even use that word - are you really the person to deal with Malfoy, a Death Eater, a pureblood fanatic? You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, for goodness' sake, you sneaked back in and fought against the Death Eaters."

Astoria sighs. "Draco and I are different people. I completely realize that; there are many things that mark us as separate people. I think that is why we work well together, though; we're opposites. Besides, Daphne, you aren't really one to talk about somebody being a pureblood fanatic or a Death Eater. I know for a fact that you constantly visit Theodore in Azkaban."

There were many things Daphne probably wanted to say at that moment, but she refrains from anything impolite. "How do you know about that?" she asks instead, sighing. "I thought I did a good job of keeping it a secret. I really don't want that to get out." Her reputation is relatively good among the purebloods; she doesn't want that to change.

"You kept it quiet, yes. But apparently, Blaise went to visit Theodore as well, and Theodore told him. Blaise then told Draco, and of course, he told me. How long has this been going on, anyway? He's been in Azkaban for a couple years now."

"It's been going on since before he was imprisoned, not that it's any of your business." Daphne avoids her sister's gaze. "Besides, it's rather different with him and I. At least I was always a true Slytherin; I never did the things you did, gallivanting about and trying to irritate the Carrows. There's no reason why Theodore and I would not make a good couple."

"He's in Azkaban for murder, Daphne. That's not a reason?"

"Except for that. You and Draco, on the other hand, are polar opposites."

"It doesn't matter to me." Astoria rises from the chair that she's been sitting on. Daphne's taller, and the younger woman has to look up to make eye contact, but she does it anyway. "I love him, Daphne."

"Merlin," Daphne gasps. Astoria can tell that a theory is rapidly forming in her older sister's mind; it's obvious from the way her eyes light up. "Are you pregnant with his child? Is that why you're getting married?"

"I'm not pregnant." She rolls her eyes. "I'm marrying him because I love him, Daphne, and we've been dating a sufficient amount of time. I don't know why I need to keep restating this."

"Because I never guessed Malfoy was capable of loving somebody?"

"Stop it, Daphne!" Astoria's voice is sharper than usual. "Today is my wedding day. You aren't going to change that. And I must ask you to please stop insulting my soon-to-be husband, because I could come back with many more things about Theodore than you could about Draco, and if you keep it up, I will." It's true; they both know it.

"Fine." Daphne lowers her eyes. "I'm sorry, Astoria. I suppose I am a bit out of line. It's just...I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to protect you and take care of you. It feels like I haven't really been doing that." Both girls know she's right; Daphne has never been very protective of Astoria. Usually the younger girl was left to her own devices, but, since she's always been an independent person, she never minded being on her own through Hogwarts.

The bride shrugs. "We're sisters, Daphne. We're supposed to be there for each other, not just one way. Maybe now...maybe we should try and do that."

"I'd like that." Her voice is quiet. "Starting now, we act like sisters should. And I promise that I'll try to stop insulting your husband."

"Thank you," Astoria responds. "Now, I don't mean to interrupt our heart-to-heart, but it's time for my wedding."

* * *

**The author's note and disclaimer make this seem more words than it is; according to Word Count Tool, the actual fic is 995 words even.**

**This is a oneshot and will not be continued.**


End file.
